User blog:Emeraldblade95/Pure Good Removal: Ivy Valentine
Here's another Soul Calibur character I think should be disqualified from Pure Good: Ivy Valentine, this one should be easy to convince. What is the Work? Soulcalibur is a series of seven fighting games that tell the story about two legendary swords: One sword is called Soul Edge, a powerful red sword well-known by international legend in the in-game universe that according to legend, can fulfill the desires of whoever wields it. It is later revealed that this is only partially true, as while the sword is indeed powerful, it has a terrible power; anyone who wields the cursed sword (as it becomes called later in the series) becomes insane and omnicidal. The sword can also manifest as a dark, misanthropic knight called Nightmare, whose only wish is to devour the souls of innocents to become god-like in nature. Many of the series characters come forward to seek the sword in order to obtain much needed power and be able to fulfill a life-long goal, unaware of the swords true colors, however several characters such as Sophitia, Taki, and the Edge Master are aware that the sword is in fact evil. The other sword is Soul Calibur, which was introduced later on, it is blue and crystalline in appearance, suggesting it is "pure". According to a lesser legend, this sword is the bane to Soul Edge, and is able to destroy the cursed sword with ease, which occurs twice in the series, under the hand of Chai Xianghua, and Siegfried respectively. Like Soul Edge, Soul Calibur (also known as the Spirit Sword) contains a spirit, one that is female in personification called Elysium. Soul Calibur initially acts as a true heroine in the early games, but in the six installment, the sword reveals its true intentions: it wants to purify the world of Soul Edge's influence by destroying everyone and everything associated with it (including those who are in fact not villains such as Pyrrha). The primary plot surrounds one or more of the main characters attempting to destroy Soul Edge in order to save the world from imminent destruction. This is done by four of the series' heroes: Sophitia, Chai Xianghua, Siegfried Schtauffen, and Sophitia's son Patroklos. This Removal Proposal is about Ivy however. Who is She? What Has She Done? Ivy Valentine is the an aristocrat, accomplished alchemist, and a rather controversial character in the Soul Calibur series. Since appearing in the second installment, she has gain rather infamy for one thing: her flashy outfits. Being the daughter of the undead pirate w::c:villains:Cervantes de Leon, she and her entire family have been cursed by the sword has been cursed by Soul Edge, Ivy has been and on & off heroine/villainess through the entirety of the series. This is largely because in order for her to remove the set upon her family set in motion by her father's obsession and homicidal desire of harvesting innocent souls to satisfy the cursed sword. Why She dosen't qualify? As mentioned before, Ivy is a controversial character in the video game world, and an easy disqualifying candidate for the revered Pure Good category for the following reasons: Ivy worked for Nightmare (the main antagonist of the series for those not aware) in her debut, and as such was a villain in her early appearances, although she later reforms, her personality (see below) barely changes. Ivy's personality is befitting for an anti-hero, but not for a Pure Good individual: while she is not lethal in-game (she actually spares her opponents, even while working for Nightmare), she is however arrogant, seductive, and short to temper. Her alignment leans towards "Chaotic Neutral" in terms of her actions and personality, as our criteria states, PGs MUST be Good in alignment; as such, Ivy fails this criteria easily. Final Verdict Easy Cut, what do you think? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals